One Stupid Word
by OMG-Bannana
Summary: When Severus Snape said that one foul word in fifth year, he looses a lot. He looses his best friend, the one he loved. The losses through his eyes.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

"Why is it always like this? With me in the bushes and her out there?" Severus thought as he noticed two people walk into the playground. The same one he met Lily at, so many years previously.

Severus was about to leave when he noticed who was with her.

"Potter." he thought, his fist clenched, "But why is he there with her?" he pondered, but when he noticed that they were talking, he listened in.

"Thanks for coming with me to Petunia's wedding James, it means a lot." she said, and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"He was her date?" he thought, blood rushing to his face.

"Don't mention it Lily, it was... Fun." he said, and he sat down on the bench behind him, patting the seat next to him as of to tell her to sit down. As she sat, she laughed.

"No it wasn't. We sat there, an then had to deal with my horrid sister-in-law I guess she is, go on about her dogs. It was far from fun." she said, smiling at James, usingthe smile that she used to reserve for him, Severus, and him only.

"Okay, you're right." he said, and she smiled again, they just sat there together for some time, and Severus was about to leave when they got up.

"Thanks for coming James." Lily said, slowly coming closer to James.

"Don't mention it." he said, and after moving his head a smudge they were kissing, her arms around his neck, and his around her waist.

Severus wanted to hex James. He wanted to so badly. He, Severus, had been in love with Lily longer than James had, yet James still managed to win her over.

And what was even worse is that he knew he probably could have himself, if he hadn't called her a mudblood. Yet he had, and now she was James' and not his.

**~O~O~O~**

Severus looked at the paper he was holding. He had done everything he could, yet she was dead.

Lily, his Lily, and her husband, James Potter.

He had risked his life to make sure she lived, yet she still had died.

And her son was alive. Her son. Potter's son. The one who, as he was told, looked just like his father. But with Lily's eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes in Potter's face.

And Lily dead. All because of him.

**~O~O~O~**

When Lily's son came to Hogwarts, Severus couldn't help but loathe him. Loathe the fact that he was a Potter. Offspring of the man who he hated so. Offspring on the one who had gotten Lily.

And he still had those eyes. Yet images of warmth and friendship, and later on anger and greif whenthey looked at him, they showed hatred.

Wasn't it ironic that they eyes he loved hated him? Not really, it was more karma.

But the boy was so like his mother most ways. He had his father in him too, like the fact that he never mistrusted his friends, but he had her wit, and her intelligence, and the eyes. The eyes he had fallen in love with. The ones that hated him.

And it wasn't that he hated the boy. He hated the fact that Harry could have been his child instead of Potter's, yet he wasn't.

And it was all Severus' fault.

**~O~O~O~**

When the snake bit him, he knew he was going to die. That was what the Dark Lord wanted, and that was what was going to happen. But Potter crawled out of the tunnel when Voldemort had left, and he knew what he had to do.

"Give him the memories Sev." a small voice said in his head, a voice that sounded an awful lot like Lily's, and he did.

Potter had the memories, and Severus would die. Looking straight into those eyes.

Lily's eyes.

**~O~O~O~**

In death he found it fitting, that the child of Harry's who's name was Albus had the middle name Severus.

The man who was waiting for the right time for Harry to die, and the one who was trying to keep him alive. And of course the child was a carbon copy of Harry.

His sister Lily didn't have Severus' Lily's eyes. But Albus Severus did have Lily's eyes. And all he could think was that it all was his fault. All of it. All because of a simple word.


End file.
